Especial de Pascoa: Meus Idolos
by BabiProngsPotterSalvatoreStark
Summary: É Páscoa, e Fred e Jorge finalmente conhecem seus ídolos, os Marotos, ou pelo menos o que sobrou deles.


**Sinopse:** É Páscoa, e Fred e Jorge finalmente conhecem seus ídolos, os Marotos, ou pelo menos o que sobrou deles.

**Especial de Páscoa **

**MEUS ÍDOLOS**

**Narrado por Jorge Weasley**

Era apenas mais um verão. Não, não era apenas isso. Era nosso primeiro verão com 17 anos, nosso primeiro verão com magia, meu e do meu irmão gêmeo Fred.

O dorminhoco ainda estava roncando a alguns metros acima da minha cabeça. Eu estava na cozinha da sede, onde aconteciam as reuniões, e também estava pensando na Ordem da Fênix. Não era justo. Nós estávamos na sede da ordem, nós tínhamos 17 anos. Por que, em nome das cuecas de Merlin, não podíamos entrar para a Ordem? Nós também queríamos lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem! Isso também era da nossa conta...

Então dois homens entraram na cozinha interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Em nome de Merlin, Almofadinhas, você sabe muito bem porque não podemos dar respostas a Harry... – disse uma voz.

- Eu sei. Eu sei, Aluado, mas o garoto deve está enlouquecendo na casa dos trouxas, preso, sem notícia alguma, sendo mantido no escuro... – respondeu outra voz.

Aqueles dois eram meu antigo Professor de DCAT e Sirius Black. Eu fiquei sabendo que Sirius Black, o maior procurado do Ministério da Magia, na verdade era inocente e padrinho de Harry há duas semanas. A ideia ainda era um pouco estranha, mas ele era um cara legal... Então me deu um estalo! Não era a primeira vez que os dois se chamavam daquele modo. Eu nunca tinha me tocado! Almofadinhas e Aluado... Não... Não podia ser...

- Com licença, Sr. Black, Prof. Lupin. – chamei.

- Ah pelo amor de Merlin, garoto, não me chame disso. – disse Sirius – Faz eu me sentir o meu pai...

- O que deseja, Fred? – perguntou o professor.

- Jorge. – corrigi sorrindo – Os senhores não seriam os Marotos, seriam?

Os dois me encaram surpresos enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais ansioso pela resposta.

- Bem – disse Sirius – Metade deles...

Disso eu sabia, os Marotos eram quatro. Antes que Sirius pudesse continuar desaparatei para o quarto de meu irmão. Conhecendo Fred como eu o conheço, me mataria se eu não o acordasse...

- _Aguamenti._ – murmurei apontando a varinha para meu irmão.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! – gritou ele. Já mencionei que ele tem um péssimo humor quando acorda? – QUEM FOI O FILHOTE DE UM TRASGO COM UMA MANTICORA QUE ME ACORDOU?

Ele olhou ao redor e pôs os olhos em mim.

- JORGE! – berrou ele – VOCÊ VAI LAMENTAR TER FEITO ISSO, SEU BASTARDO!

- Calminha, maninho. – falei rindo – Eu tenho um ótimo motivo.

- É BOM TER MESMO, SE NÃO EU VOU...

Ignorei as ameaças de sempre, peguei seu braço e aparatei de volta para a cozinha.

Quando chegamos, reparei que os dois adultos estavam sentados à mesa, preparando o café da manhã. Olhei no relógio. Eram 5 da manhã. Teríamos tempo para uma conversa...

- O que em nome de Merlin...? – começou meu irmão.

- Meu querido irmãozinho do meu coração. – interrompi – Eu lhe apresento... TAN TAN TAN... Os Marotos!

As reações foram variadas. Fred deixou o queixo cair consideravelmente, o professor Lupin abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder o riso e Sirius se inclinou para trás fazendo sua cadeira se equilibrar em apenas duas pernas e deu um sorriso convencido.

Fred puxou a cadeira mais próxima e se sentou. Eu o copiei, sorrindo. Eu sabia que depois que o choque passasse, ele ia ficar tão feliz quanto eu. Os Marotos eram nossos ídolos...

- Como vocês ficaram sabendo de nós? – perguntou Sirius, visivelmente interessado.

- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom. – disse Fred.

- Mal feito feito. – completei – Será que isso soa familiar?

- Acho que acabei de descobri como o Mapa foi parar nas mãos de Harry. – murmurou o professor Lupin enterrando as mãos no rosto.

- Fomos nós que o demos a ele. –falei.

- Aham. – confirmou Fred – O desenterramos do escritório de Filch... Por que deixaram o Mapa em Hogwarts?

- Ora, – disse Sirius como se fosse óbvio – para as futuras gerações de transgressores...

- Sabia que vocês são nossos ídolos? – disse meu irmão.

O sorriso de Sirius se alargou.

- É compreensível. – disse ele.

- É serio. – falei – São nossas inspirações. A única coisa que as detenções que pegamos serviram, foram para nos dar ideias de como arrumar mais detenções...

- O que? – perguntou o Prof. Lupin.

- Veja bem professor. – expliquei – Quando pegávamos uma detenção com o Filch, na maioria das vezes tínhamos que copiar as fichas de detenções antigas para um pergaminho novo...

- As fichas tinham nome, motivo, e castigo. – continuou meu irmão – Os motivos sempre serviam de inspiração...

Eles sorriram para nós e eu perguntei:

- O que houve com os outros dois? Rabicho e Pontas?

Arrependi-me de ter dito isso. Pela cara deles era um assunto extremamente doloroso...

- Pontas era o pai de Harry. – respondeu Lupin – Tiago. E Rabicho é Pedro Pettigrew.

Não precisava dizer mais nada. Mesmo sem ser da Ordem, nós conhecíamos essa história. Pettigrew era amigo do Sr. Potter, e foi o escolhido para ser o fiel do segredo. Como retribuição o rato entregou os Potter para o cara de cobra...

- Como criaram o Mapa do Maroto? – perguntou meu irmão.

Sirius de um sorrisinho com a lembrança.

_Flashback _

_Narrado por Sirius Black_

_Eu estava esparramado no sofá da sala comunal da Grifinória. Sei que devia estar estudando. Estava em ano de N.O.M.s em Hogwarts, mas, francamente, não estava como o menor saco para estudar._

_- Almofadinhas, escuta. – disse Pontas, descendo as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos – Quero te mostrar o feitiço que meu pai me mostrou esse verão._

_Olhei por alguns segundos para o pergaminho todo rabiscado para onde ele estava apontando a varinha... Nada aconteceu. _

_- Nossa, Pontas! – ironizei – Que feitiço legal!_

_- Cale a boca! – vociferou ele – Isso é magia realmente avançada. Leva um tempo._

_- Ok, ok, ok, ok. – falei – Leve o tempo que quiser, mas por que você escolheu um pergaminho rabiscado para o feitiço?_

_- Não são rabiscos! – disse ele com cara de concentração – É a Sala Comunal da Grifinória vista de cima._

_Olhei outra vez para o pergaminho. É. Ele tinha razão, era a torre da Grifinória..._

_De repente, a cara de concentração do meu amigo sumiu, dando lugar a um sorriso de triunfo._

_- Consegui! – disse ele._

_Olhei para o pergaminho novamente. No sofá do mapinha da torre da Grifinoria, tinha um pontinho e ao seu lado o nome Sirius Black._

_- Legal, né? – disse ele – Meu pai o inventou inspirado em um aparelho trouxa. Um tal de JPS* ou alguma coisa assim. Ele está tentando aperfeiçoar para localizarem Comensais da Morte._

_- Muito legal, Pontas! – falei, me sentando._

_- Eu sei. – disse ele convencido – Se eu continuasse com o feitiço, mostraria todas as pessoas da sala._

_Uma ideia brilhante pipocou em minha cabeça. Porque Sirius Black simplesmente é dado a ter ideias brilhantes._

_- E se a pessoa estivesse com Polissuco? – perguntei – Ou de baixo da sua capa? Ou na forma animaga?_

_- O Mapa a mostraria pelo verdadeiro nome de qualquer jeito. – respondeu ele – Esse tipo de magia é poderosa e nunca mente._

_- Pontas, seu viado! – exclamei – Ainda não se tocou do que podemos fazer com esse tipo de feitiço?_

_Meu amigo fez uma cara de confusão ao que eu respondi:_

_- Podemos criar um mapa de Hogwarts. Um mapa que mostrasse exatamente onde as pessoas estão, quem são e tudo mais, um mapa que mostrasse as passagens secretas... Quem melhor do que nós, os Marotos, para fazer isso? Conhecemos Hogwarts com a palma de nossa mão. Sabemos tudo sobre esse lugar... Todas as sete passagens, a Sala Precisa**, as salas secretas, tudo! Pense em como seria útil simplesmente saber quando o Filch ou algum professor está vindo, ou onde estão os sonserinos..._

_Meu amigo deu um sorriso maroto._

_- É bom que de vez em quando você bote seu cérebro pra funcionar, Almofadinhas._

_Fim do Flashback_

**Narrado por Remo Lupin**

-... Então ele e Pontas me explicaram como o feitiço funciona e nós pusemos a mão na massa. Pontas ficou encarregado de desenha o Mapa, Almofadinhas de descobrir novos segredos, e eu de organizar tudo que sabíamos. – falei, terminando a história – Depois de o Mapa ter ficado pronto, assinamos com nossos apelidos, colocamos um pouco de nossas personalidades e fizemos uma senha, para que ninguém que não fosse "merecedor", como o Filch, o pegasse e usasse.

- É ótimo que o Mapa tenha chegado às mãos de vocês. – disse Almofadinhas – Sempre encorajamos as futuras gerações de transgressores.

Dei um olhar de aviso ao meu amigo. Fred e Jorge Weasley não precisavam de mais incentivos para suas traquinagens. Molly surtaria.

- E não me olhe assim, Aluado. – continuou meu amigo – Você também é um Maroto. Meio certinho e CDF, mas um Maroto.

- Que Molly não escute você incentivando os filhos dela ao "crime". – falei.

Ele riu e disse:

- Se for quebrar as regras, quebre-as sem remorso.

- E é melhor implorar perdão, que pedir permissão, Professor. – disse Fred – Imagine o que a McGonagall nos diria se pedíssemos permissão para jogar bombas de bosta em sonserinos?

Ri imaginando a cara da vice-diretora de Hogwarts se algum dia alguém lhe pedisse tal coisa.

Passamos algumas horas conversando, falamos de nossas maiores aventuras em Hogwarts e eles nos falaram das deles.

- Inesquecível foi a única vez que você azarou o Ranhoso. – disse meu amigo por entre risos.

- Vocês já citaram varias vezes esse tal de Ranhoso. – disse Fred – Quem é ele?

- Você o chama de Professor Snape. – respondeu Sirius fazendo o queixo dos gêmeos cair consideravelmente e aumentando ainda mais seu interesse pela história.

- Bem... – comecei, me esforçando para não rir. Geralmente eu era contra o que meus amigos faziam, mas daquela vez ele mereceu.

_Flashback_

_Estávamos em plena semana de Natal eu e os Marotos ficamos em Hogwarts esse ano, que era o último na escola para nós. Passeávamos pelo castelo deserto quando ouvimos esse grito. Era de uma menina, criança, devia ser uma primeiranista._

_- Socorro! – gritou uma voz de menina._

_Nos entreolhamos e começamos a prestar atenção de onde vinha o barulho._

_Parecia ser de dentro das paredes, então reparei que bem ali havia uma sala secreta e a porta era alguns metros a nossa frente._

_Os outros Marotos perceberam também, e nós fomos em direção a entrada que era guardada por um quadro de um Unicórnio. Para entrar tinha que cutucar o animal cinco vezes._

_Pontas, que estava mais próximo do quadro, fez isso, e os gritos se tornaram mais altos. Entramos e nos deparamos com Snape segurando uma primeiranista pelo braço. Era a tal Tonks, prima do Sirius, a primeiranista bonitinha. _

_Almofadinhas fez menção de avançar, mas Pontas o segurou e levou o dedo aos lábios pedindo silêncio. Ele tirou a capa de invisibilidade do bolso magicamente aumentando e apontou a varinha para a mesma. A capa cresceu e nós quatro fomos para debaixo. _

_Todos nós havíamos entendido a intenção de nosso amigo, ele queria escutar o que o ranhoso queria com a pequena Lufana._

_- ...Não me interessa se você quer servir ou não, garota. – disse o Ranhoso. Ele segurava o braço dela com força e apontava a varinha para seu pescoço – Seus talentos são necessários e você vai me ajudar!_

_- Apenas quando o inferno congelar que eu vou ajudar você ou ao seu Lord maluco! – vociferou ela tentando se desvencilhar – E você não pode me obrigar!_

_- Será mesmo? – ironizou o Seboso girando a varinha queimando a pele da menina fazendo-a gritar – Nunca ouviu falar da maldição Imperius?_

_- Você não ousaria! – respondeu ela insegura – Estamos em Hogwarts! Você não ousaria usar uma Maldição Imperdoável de baixo do nariz de Dumbledore._

_- Vou te contar um segredinho, pequena metamorfomaga. – disse Snape sorrindo – Dumbledore saiu. Foi chamado por Crouch para depor em um caso qualquer..._

_A menina engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos de medo ao ver o Seboso levantar a varinha._

_- _Impe_.. _

_- _Rictusempra_. – disse Sirius saindo de debaixo da capa._

_Eu fui socorrer a primeiranista enquanto meus amigos cuidavam do Snape._

_- Você está bem? – perguntei._

_- Sim. – disse ela aliviada – Obrigad..._

_Então ela me encarou e engasgou._

_- Lu-Lu-Lupin! – gaguejou ela. Os cabelos e a face vermelhos – Eu n-não sabia que ia passa o Na-natal em Hogwarts..._

_Sorri para ela e mandei Pedrinho levá-la na enfermaria. Eu mesmo faria isso, mas estava com muita raiva do Seboso._

_Apontei minha varinha para ele e sorri marotamente._

_Fim do Flashback_

- Foi a única vez que vi Remo fora de si. – riu Sirius – O Ranhoso nem soube o que o atingiu. Só descobriu porque todos riam ao passar por ele. Quando se olhou no espelho... Impagável a cara dele.

- Mas o que você fez afinal, Professor? – perguntou Fred.

- Uma azaraçãozinha. – respondi desviando o olhar – Nada de mais...

- Nada de mais? – perguntou Sirius, incrédulo – Rapazes, fechem os olhos e imaginem o Ranhoso com orelhas, rabo, nariz e bigode de coelho.

Todos nós caímos na gargalhada.

- E pior, – disse Sirius por entre risos – a "fantasia" não saiu até a altura da Páscoa.

- Ah pelo amor de Merlin, professor! Ensine para nós. – pediu Fred.

Recusei no início, mas depois de muita insistência ensinei a azaração "fantasia de coelho".

Alguns meses depois eu e Sirius recebemos uma foto do Snape adulto, com a tal a azaração. Ele parecia fora de si, gesticulava e gritava com ódio.

Atrás da foto a inscrição:

_Da: Nova geração marota_

_Para: OS NOSSOS ÍDOLOS_

"_Para relembrar os velhos tempos. Afinal, tudo o que nós somos, devemos a exemplos como vocês."_

"_FELIZ PÁSCOA!"_

**N/a: Repostando a fic aqui, espero que tenham gostado.**... **Mas e aí o que acharam?**

**Beijos de sapos de chocolate**!

**E Feliz páscoa!**

*** Gente, eu só descobri que o GPS só foi criado na década de 90 depois que a fic já estava escrita então, ignorem esse detalhe por favor, até por que os marotos estudavam em Hogwarts na década de 70, portanto o aparelho ainda não existia. **

****Não há nenhuma evidencia que os marotos não tenham conhecido a sala precisa, durante o sexto ano ele supõe que eles não a tenham conhecido por que ela não está no mapa, mas a sala-precisa não pode ser mapeada, faz parte da magia da sala. Se eu não me engano o Harry supõe que talvez o pai e os outros nunca tenham conhecido a sala ou que o fato de não pode ser mapeada faz parte da magia dela.**

**Deem uma passado no meu blog para dá uma olhada na capa da fic.**

**Tirem os espaços e substituam a palavra ponto por um .**

**Ok?**

minhasfanfictionscapas PONTO blogspot PONTO com

**Se der erro me avisem por review.**

**Beijo de Sapos de Chocolate.**

**AVISO PRA QUEM NÃO COMENTAR: **

**Em vez de receber a visita do coelhinho da páscoa vocês vão ter Severo Snape vestido de coelhinho, e lambuzado de chocolate.**

**Mas veja bem, essa não é a fantasia de qualquer coelhinho...**

**Imaginem a fantasia que o Lupin descreveu mas com uma diferença, o Seboso ta usando apenas uma cueca branca com um rabinho de coelhinho, tem as orelha e o nariz de coelho também.**

**E a menos q vocês não tenham juízo e tenham fantasias sexuais com o Snape eu acho que ninguém quer uma surpresa dessas...**

**Pelo menos eu não iria querer!**


End file.
